The present invention relates to a wood particle mixture and also to a method for producing a wood particle mixture, especially from raw wood, for an extruded or injection-molded wood-plastic composite material, especially wood-plastic compound. In addition, the invention relates to a device for performing the method according to the invention.
It is known to include such wood particle mixtures in various plastics, especially in polypropylene, wherein each individual wood particle is encased by plastic. Such wood-plastic composite materials are known from WO 96/34045. Because their strength properties are largely dependent on the homogeneity of the compound, the individual wood particles of the wood particle mixture lie in a range of sizes featuring pre-defined limits. However, the shape of the individual particles and their alignment within the wood-plastic composite material also have a strong influence on the strength properties.